


Цвет взгляда на окружающую действительность

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, General, M/M, Original Fiction, POV, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что видят люди, подняв голову? Голубое небо.</p><p>Я тоже вижу голубое - голубое небо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цвет взгляда на окружающую действительность

Что видят люди, подняв голову? Голубое небо.

Я тоже вижу голубое - голубое небо.

Кому кидают люди хлебные крошки? Голубям.

Я тоже.

Что видят люди в саду? Акацию, орхидею, дельфиниум.

Я тоже. Голубую акацию, голубую орхидею, голубой дельфиниум.

А вот и озеро для людей.

И голубое озеро для меня.

Голубые глаза, голубой шарфик, голубые волосы у Мальвины, голубая машина...

В какой-то момент я задумываюсь: как-то много голубого в моем мире. Что-то со мной не так. Может аномалия цветового зрения? Подумав немного, что толку думать много, когда даже мысли голубые, направляюсь в супермаркет. Там голубого нет. Там съедобное все. Да и продукты пригодятся.

Становлюсь в очередь к кассе. Передо мной два гастарбайтера, строящие элитку по-соседству с Пятерочкой. Этакие здоровые южные кони. Один, ну очень симпатичный, второй просто конь. И что-то в их позах такое голубое. Ну, не обнимают друга как девушку за плечи, интимным жестом ладоней соскальзывая вниз и вспархивая вверх. Много раз повторяя это незамысловатое движение. Утыкаясь красавчику носом в шею. Обмениваясь улыбками, взглядами и негромкими приглушенными фразами.

Внезапно по толпе пробегает рябь. Это высоченный пузатый боров, по виду настоящий бандит, решил пройти сквозь строй людей. Пятерочка пуста, а ему очень надо пройти именно так. "Наверное, дефицит человеческих прикосновений, " - думаю я, пока не вижу, как толстяк липнущим движением мажет своим пузом по парочке моих голубых коней. - "Ну, нет!" - возмущается во мне чувство прекрасного. - "Голубые кабанчики тоже ничего. Но на своем месте. Не трогать красоту!" Парочка наконец-то расплачивается, и навсегда исчезает в недрах высотки-монстра.

А я после посещения супермаркета понимаю, со мной все в порядке. Просто я очень люблю голубой цвет. А любовь - не преступление и не болезнь.


End file.
